Along with the miniaturization development trend of mobile communication transmit-receive terminals, especially the miniaturization of mobile phones, there may exist a need for smaller and smaller antennas. In the field of mobile phones, a drawback of an initial external antenna, which is a very short device extruding from a housing, is that such external antenna is a sensitive mechanical structure and easy to break off. So from the aspect of design, an antenna may be hidden or integrated within the housing of a communication device. Such internal antenna or integrated antenna may need to cover the total bandwidth of various radio channels in its own position.
At present, multi-system communication standards may require an integrated antenna to cover a frequency range from, for example, 824 MHz to 2170 MHz. A problem may exist particularly with a handheld mobile communication terminal, that is, resonance deviation of various degrees may be caused during a conversation to the antenna because the handheld mobile communication terminal goes through different positions when it is held by a user. While such resonance frequency deviation may have to be compensated by bandwidth, the bandwidth of the antenna may have to be wider than the necessary frequency band to compensate for a loss brought by resonance frequency deviation. But in the prior art, usually only with large physical dimensions can the broadband antenna compensate for the loss brought by resonance frequency deviation. However this may go against the development trend of miniaturizing mobile communication terminals.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.